Syrenie Łzy i Wielki Wyścig śnieżny
"Syrenie Łzy i Wielki Wyścig śnieżny" to misja w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Tło misji Opis Jest to misja fabularna, będąca pierwszą rozgrywaną Kontrą typu Śmiertelny Wyścig. Da się ją przejść tylko raz, w celach fabularnych. Pojawia się zaraz po pierwszym pokonaniu Nęciłuski, jako pierwsza misja na Alei Wyścigowej Czystości. Wraz z tą misją odblokowujemy nową arenę, z której możemy korzystać w grach przeciw graczom. Spotykamy tam Wściekłowilka i Nęciłuskę, którzy razem z Kościulcami usiłują zagrodzić nam podejście do Wieży Czystości. Misja ta jest nawiązaniem do misji "Through the Wall of Ice" z poprzedniej gry, Patapon 2: DonChaka. Taktyka *Na tej misji nie trzeba się obawiać ani śniegu, ani wstrzymującego nasze pociski wiatru. *Warto uzbroić się w broń Ogniową i uodpornić na Zamrożenie oraz Podpalenie i Ogień. *Klasy dobrze radzące sobie z budynkami, zwłaszcza Destrobo i Tondenga są bardzo skuteczne na wyścigi. *Bronie Uderzające (obuchowe) np.' młoty '''i '''rękawice' bardzo się przydadzą, bo dużą część przeszkód stanowią budynki. *Jeśli trafimy na przeszkodę zagradzajacą obu stronom możemy najpierw atakować razem z wrogami, a zaraz przed zniszczeniem celu ruszyć do przodu i "dobicie" przeszkody pozostawić przeciwnikom- wówczas stracą trochę czasu. *Warto skakać (piosenką DonDonChakaChaka) po przelatujące nad nami kulki tylko, gdy mamy przed sobą długą drogę do przejścia bez zatrzymywania się. **Gdy jesteśmy w tunelu nie da się ich złapać, zatem nie ma nawet po co próbować to zrobić. *Na Alei rośnie mnóstwo trawy, która od naszej broni (oraz ataków Wściekłowilka) zacznie płonąć. Jeśli mamy wysoką odporność na Ogień, możemy to obrócić na naszą korzyść i pozostawić wrogom do przejścia płonące pole trawy. *Zabieranie Herosa w klasie do walki na dystans jest ryzkowne, ponieważ stoją nam na drodze tunele, które powstrzymują pociski.thumb|Nęciłuska i Wściekłowilk czekający na pojedynek Solucja Zaraz po rozpoczeciu czeka nas rozmowa z Mrocznymi Herosa, którzy przedstawią nam plan rozgrywki. Wściekłowilk: Zatem przybyłeś, ''(imię gracza)!'' Nęciłuska: Nawet nie śmiej grać pierwszych skrzypiec, Wściekłowilku! To MÓJ pojedynek, więc się nie wtrącaj! Wściekłowilk: Cooo... (A ja to co, siekana wątróbka?) Nęciłuska (zwracajac się do Uberherosa): Jak doskonale ci wiadomo... Prawdziwi bohaterowie wyrównują swoje rachunki po staremu: w pojedynku na polu bitwy! Mam za rączkę przeprowadzić cię przez etapy bitwy? Wówczas pokaże nam się wiadomość "Nęciłuska pragnie ci wyjaśnić zawiłości Alei Wyścigowej. Cóż odpowie (imię gracza)?''". W zależności od tego jak odpowiemy, potoczy się rozmowa. Mamy dwie możliwe odpowiedzi: : Uberheros: ''Dobrze, tylko żadnego dotykania! : Nęciłuska: Bez dotykania?! Przecież to jest najfajniejsze! : Postaram się nad sobą panować. Pokażę ci o co tu biega! : W tej alei wyścigowej wygra ta armia, która pierwsza dotrze do celu w wzynaczonm czasie. : Twoja armia jest lodowato Niebieska. Nasza to roztapiajaca lodowce armia Czerwona. Jejku! Luzblues! Ty to masz szczęście! : (Wściekłowilk wskakuje na murek) Ściana, na której stoję jest niebieska, prawda? A ściana, na której stoi Wściekłowilk jest czerwona. By iść dalej, Czerwona Armia niszczy niebieskie, a Niebieska czerwone przeszkody. : (Pojawiajac się obok śnieżnej armatki)'' Jeśli któraś armia trafi na przeszkodę w kolorze innym niż czerwony i niebieski, musi ją zniszczyć, by ruszyć dalej. Możesz ją zniszczyć współpracując z przeciwnikiem lub przemknąć, gdy ten zrobi to za ciebie.'' : (Pojawiając się przy mecie)'' A oto właśnie nasz cel, skarbie! Pierwszy, kto tu dotrze, wygrywa! No i to ja mam odmrażacz. Taka słodka istotka jak powinna mieć fory, prawda?'' : No to szykujmy się! Na miejsca, gotowi, start! Druga odpowiedź jest przecząca i brzmi: : Uberheros: Nie jestem w nastroju... : Nęciłuska:'' O, nie... A tyle chciałam ci powiedzieć! Odkryć przed tobą całą swą duszę!'' : Tylko nie przychodź do mnie z płaczem jak przegrasz! Wówczas zacznie się pojedynek! Pierwszą przeszkodą jest mały kaminny murek, duży kamienny mur i kolejny mały. Zniszcznie ich jest proste. Podczas całego wyścigu możemy uzyskać dużą przewagę, ponieważ powinnismy mieć potężniejszy atak niż nasi konkurenci. Kolejną przeszkodą jest śnieżna armatka, miotająca Zamrażającymi kulkami. Jest przeszkodą dla obu stron. Za nią wznosi się lodowy tunel, który jest kolejną zaporą dla obu armii. Lodowe stalagmity w nim są łatwe do zniszczenia dla obu stron. Po tunelu stoi mały kamienny mur (zapora dla nas), a za nim kamienny stos, duży kamienny mur i śnieżna armatka, które są przeszkodami dla obu stron. Za armatą spotkamy Lodowego Golema, który stanowi dużą przeszkodę dla obu stron, ale jest dość słaby. Jego ataków należy unikać. Zabity pozostawi złotą skrzynię. Za nim stoi mały kamienny mur, jeden duży i kolejny mały. Sa to ostatne przeszkdy- dalej jest już tylko linia mety.thumb|Heros pod Wieżą Czystości Rozmowy Rozmowa pod Wieżą Czystości Po sukcesywnym zakończeniu pojedynku ukarze nam się Wieża Czystości i stojący pod nią Heros. Uberheros: Ach, więc to jest Wieża Czystości... Nie powinna być lśniąca i błyszcząca? Wygląda całkiem zwyczajnie. (Za nim pojawia się Nęciłuska) Nęciłuska: Nie pozwól, by zwiodły cię pozory! Piękno kryje się we wnętrzu! Spójrz tylko na mnie! Uberheros:'' Nie, według mnie ty nie masz nic do ukrycia.'' Nęciłuska: Och, jaki ty jesteś słodki! (Podbiega Wściekłowilk) Wściekłowilk:'' To nie był komplement!'' Uberheros: W każdym razie... Wygrałem pojedynek, więc przepuść mnie. Nęciłuska: O jejku jej! Jedno małe zwycięstwo i już myślisz, ze świat legł ci u stóp! Nie martw się, wybaczam ci! Wściekłowilk: A niech go, ten cały (imię gracza)!'' ''To jeszcze nie koniec! Zyskam więcej siły, a gdy się spotkamy... Nęciłuska: Uratujesz mnie - biedaczkę - z jego okrutnych szponów! '' (Wściekłowilk lekko odchodzi, po czym słania się) Wściekłowilk: ...'' Uberheros (podchodząc): Współczuję ci, Wściekłowilku. Wściekłowilk (zrywajac się): Nie trzeba mi twego współczucia! Ani dziś, ani za milion lat! Rozmowa z Hoshiponem Po rozmowie z Mrocznymi Herosami czeka nas rozmowa ze Srebrnym Hoshiponem. Hoshipon: Czystość na pierwszy rzut oka jest piękna. Ten jednak, kto wyrzeka się obowiązków, bo boi się ubrudzić ręce, zapomniał, jak winno się żyć. Tylko poświecając w życiu swą czystość dla dobra innych można osiągnąć prawdziwe piękno! ...Shzamm!!! Uberheros: Więc nie bądź taki rycerz w błyszczącej zbroi, dobra? Hoshipon: Owszem, można to tak ująć. Shzamm! Uberheros: Zaczynam odnosić wrażenia, że Mroczni Bohaterowie, tacy jak Nęciłuska czy Wściekłowilk nie są tacy najgorsi. Hoshipon: Shzamm! I tak być powinno! Najlepsi wrogowie to tacy, którzy mogliby być przyjaciółmi! Niewielu ma w życiu szczęście spotkać prawdziwego rywala. A kiedy uczucie to jest odwzajemnione, masz ogromne szczęście! Hatapon: O! Perspektywa! Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Fabuła